


Nothing Beyond the Sea

by Anki_Shai



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Future, Imladris is still there, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Resurrection, Slash, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil never left because his heart would forever remain in Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When he saw him again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set on a modern Middle Earth. Men control this world and Thranduil with some others are the only ones left behind.

 

 

 

He never left Middle Earth.

The reason was simple: His heart was in Middle Earth, under the Lonely Mountain. There was nothing beyond the sea he wanted, becausehewould be always be there.

Thranduil was not the only one who had stayed, of course. He would see Lord Elrond’s twins from time to time and Celeborn would always visit him when he thought Thranduil spend too much time under the mountain.

They saw together how the times changed. They saw the Dwarves go back to the stone, the Hobbits fade away, the last of the Eldar leave the shores of Middle Earth. The Men grew and took over the land; the natural disasters change the world but the main cities remained.

Imladris was protected by the joined actions of Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn and Thranduil, the Last Homely Home remained hidden and protected and their private refuge when need it.

The world changed and soon became a strange place.

Thranduil knew and understood his need to hide for the Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits became part of legends, fantasy stories that never really happened but were invetions of the Men’s forefathers.

Thranduil hated it. They were not memories, legends or myths. It was thanks to them Men could have what they have nowdays. But, he ignored it and enjoyed the little things Men did that he actually liked. Always hidden, for he was aware the beauty of the Eldar was still with him and not human could ever known of someone like him wandering around in their lands.

Still, there would always be an emptiness in Thranduil, and emptiness he would fill with his regular visits to the Lonely Mountain.

The city of Dale was now an important Port and a great City. One of the main industrial cities of Middle Earth and the home of the best fireworks. Thranduil watched the theatre and smiled. Theatre was something he enjoy greatly, but it was almost 1 am and he had come at such an hour for the streets were darker and he didn’t need to wear the hood to hide his face and hair.

Thranduil turned around at the same time that someone came right at him. The both of them collided, Thranduil remained immovable but completely wet as the person that had collided with him was carrying some kind of beverage.

Thranduil growled looking down and suddenly he felt dizzy and cold. His feet rooted to the spot when he saw a familiar face, familiar eyes and a familiar frame on the ground looking directly at him.

“Shit! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!” The voice…Oh, Eärendil, that voice he hadn’t heard in thousand years still send shivers of pleasure down his spine. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears when the man stood up, blushing embarassed while trying to fix his mistake.

“Sir, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Thranduil look at him and he saw the change ocurring in those eyes. The man was looking at him, he went from his hair, to his facial features, his neck and the rest of his body only to come back to his eyes. He blushed and the man in front of him blushed as well.

“No, you did not hurt me.” Thranduil finally answered but his voice was strange, almost like a sob escaping his lips.

“I think I just ruin your coat. Here, let me give you mine…” The man took his own coat and suddenly Thranduil knew he had to leave, and leave now or else everything he, Círdan and the Twins had been working on would be for nothing.

“I think that’s okay. I can handle it myself.” He said coldly wincing at how rude he sound. The man frowned and took his jacket anyway, tilting his head.

“Please, I insist. At least let me give you my information so you can send me the bill or something.” He said blushing again and writing down his phone number on a card. Such a smooth moved from him, Thranduil couldn’t do less than smile. He lifted his face and extended the card to Thranduil smiling widely at him. “Here, you can call me whenever you want. My name is Thorin, by the way. Thorin Oakenshield.”


	2. Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil can't help it, Celeborn has many secrets and Thorin is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at that, I'm back. Okay, this is a new chapter for a story I thought forgotten. Hope you like it. English is not my native tongue so I apologize for the gramar and spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

**Foolishness**

 

 

 

Thorin woke up to those silver eyes.

He hadn’t stopped dreaming about the man he ran into a few weeks ago. Such a strange beauty, the hair falling like a silver cascade, his eyes were deep, filled with strange emotions and stories untold. Thorin turned around in his bed trying to remember the marble skin, the harsh features, the elegance in his stance. The man had captivated him in ways no other had done so before. Thorin had to see the man again, it was a calling he felt deep inside his chest that ended up igniting a strange fire in his mind and groin.

“Uncle?” The man cleared his throat fixing himself on the bed and trying to cover any evidence of his arousal; Kili his youngest nephew was at the door. “Hey, it’s past ten, are you going to meet with Dwalin?”

“Shit!” Thorin cursed. “I forgot about it. Go call him and tell him I’m late.”

Kili frowned not used to this strange behavior from his uncle; he shrugged and left the room leaving Thorin to sigh in relief. He looked down at himself coloring with shame at such primal needs.

“Damn.” Yes, definitely he needed to see the man again.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“How long has he been like this?” Elrohir turned to Thranduil, the Elven-King was sitting right in front of the cascade in Imladris, he was working on a piece of wood with his hands moving craftily forging some kind of figure neither of the elves could see.

“Well, I don’t really know.” Said Elrohir to Cleborn, “ I mean, he came here a few days ago and was all quiet and then…I really don’t know. He is the strangest Elf I have ever known.”

Celeborn rolled his eyes, it wasn’t the fact Thranduil was strange, it was more due to his unlike relationships and the fact Elrohir never had been known for his tact when having serious conversations. The former King of the Golden Forest sighed knowing this mood had only one single explanation: Thorin.

“I think you and Elladan could get something done for dinner. Perhaps celebrate we are all together in Imladris.” Elrohir shrugged and turned to his brother who was practicing with the bow.

Celeborn approached Thranduil, eying the elf out of the corner of his eyes before sitting beside him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Thranduil tensed up, his hand faltered giving Celebron enough time to see what he was doing. The elf raised an eyebrow a glint of understanding crossing his eyes when he noticed the beautiful work. Thranduil was making a hammer in the form of a pendant, it was carefully decorated with small Dwarvish runes on it.

“I don’t’ feel particularly chatty today.”

“Hn, you never feel chatty, Thranduil. But today I think you need to talk.” The Elven-King tilted his head to look at Celeborn, he raised a single eyebrow at the elf as if daring him to say something.

“You seem to forget, my friend, that we are the only ones left.” Said Celeborn turning his face to the cascade. “I love middle Earth more than I care to admit. I left my wife to be in here, to share the fate of this world and it inhabitants. You are very dear to me Thranduil and I don’t want you falling into unreachable shadows. Something you know possible.”

Thranduil remained silent for a moment then he shook his head holding back his expression, his voice.

“He is alive.” Celeborn turned his head fast, his eyes narrowed.

“Who? What are you talking about?”

“Thorin, he is alive.” Celeborn opened his eyes in shock, he went to speak but Thranduil continued. “I met with him a few weeks ago. He was…different. A human. But it was him. His eyes, his hair, his features…His name.”

Then Thranduil clenched his jaw, fire burning in his yes, “Why didn’t you tell me this could be possible?”

“I didn’t know for sure.” Said Celeborn knowing lying would get them nowhere.

“I saw him and I can’t even start telling you what I felt.” Thranduil shook his head again hiding his unshed tears. “Can he remember?”

“No, as far as I know they are just reborn into this new world. A gift from Mandos and Aulë.” Celeborn placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder squeezing slightly. “I didn’t want to give you a false hope, Thranduil. I did heard about it but, why put in you another weight? I knew if I were to say something you wouldn’t rest until you find him.”

“And the fates decided that I should meet with him.” Thranduil was bitter, it showed in his voice, in the defeat of his stance. Celeborn smiled sadly at Thranduil.

“Perhaps. But, Thranduil, you know that even if you found him…”

“…I can’t reach out to him. I know.”

The both of them went silent for a long time, Celeborn thinking about what had been revealed to him through dreams. He knew that sooner or later he would have to speak with his friends, but for now he thought it fair to rest. To just enjoy the moment of peace before the oncoming storm. Thranduil for his part finished his work. The hammer was now completely finished, made of the finest grey wood from the Golden Forest his eyes gleamed at the prospected of giving this protective gift to Thorin. To the Thorin of this Age.

“Come! I think Elrohir and Elladan are finished with dinner. We should celebrate we are all together after so long.”

 

“Very well.” Thranduil put the pendant in his pocket and joined Celeborn, the Elven-King already decided to go back to Dale.

The next morning Celeborn woke up early, he grabbed his training gear and walked down the hall towards Thranduil room. He knocked several times, frowing when not answer came from the room. Opening the door he watched the unmade bed and the little piece of paper on the pillow. Celeborn’s expression transformed into one of pure seriousness. He didn’t need to go over there to know what that note say.

“Oh, Thranduil, what are you trying to do.” He turned around and went in search of Elladan and Elrohir. There was not time, he realized now. Celeborn would have to tell them what he had been hiding from over three months; but first they would have to find Thranduil before the elf made something stupid.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thorin sighed taking another sip from his coffee, his eyes wandering around the report Dwalin had given to him that same morning. The young man grunted tiredly for the words didn’t make any sense in his mind; he was too preoccupied to actually pay any attention to this.

Weeks.

Weeks had happened since he started the desperate attempt to find the man that had been hunting his days and nights. Weeks since he started walking from the same spot every night and every morning in the hopes he would see him again. What was about this man that entranced him so deeply? Why couldn’t he forget the man? They had met casually! It had been but a minute or so, there weren’t many words between them and yet…here he is, thinking about him.

The sound of thunder startled Thorin, the window beside him trembled and the darkened sky lit up with the sight of lightning. The rain hadn’t stopped since he entered the Café down the office; if anything it had increased making some people around the establishment nervous.  Thorin liked this particular spot, it was far away from the door and far away from the other people. It was half hidden and it gave him the chance to admire things from his window without being interrupted by useless chatting or annoying costumers. The young man shook his head and decided to grab the reports again. He took another sip from his coffee and turned his attention back to the document; he didn’t pay attention for too long for something unexpected happened at that moment.

“Is this seat taken?” The voice, it was the same velvety voice he had heard before. Thorin turned around to see _him_.

He was not different that the time they met for the first time. He was tall and slim, with long silver hair, harsh features and deep, gleaming eyes. His face was ageless and it show not apparent emotion. He was wet, or at least his clothes were, on his hand he had a small blue cup with steam coming out of it. Thorin let his blue eyes wandered around the Café and noticed no one was looking their way, the place was full but it was as if no one had noticed the beauty this man held with pride.

Thranduil lifted a single eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Thorin then realized he hadn’t say anything,, with a soft red coloring his cheeks Thorin signaled the seat in front of him while trying to organized the paperwork scattered on the table.

“Please, sit. I’m alone so, you’re not bothering me at all. I…I think it’s the least I can do after I damage your last coat.” Thorin slapped himself mentally, since when did he babble like a freaking teenager?

Thranduil felt the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, he sat down and placed his cup on the table.

“You remembered.” Was all he said, Thorin glanced at him before answering.

“It’s a hard thing to forget.” He mumbled and pretended to go back to his reading.

Thranduil lowered his gaze grabbing the cop with his left hand; he felt the hammering of his heart sending shivers down his arms and chest. He felt emptiness filled with a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach, and his mind appeared to be blank. The former Elven-King felt nervous, self-conscious and unsure as to how to proceed. He grabbed the pendant he had made with his right hand, tilting his head to look out of the window while taking the hot beverage to his lips.

Thorin for his part was not better. He felt numb; his mind was dizzy with wild and strange thoughts. He imagined how he could start another conversation, how he could approach this mysterious man. Then he stopped and he scolded himself. He was being ridiculous. The man wasn’t even that attractive, was he?

Thorin lifted his gaze to confirm his own denial and found himself enchanted once again.

“Look, the truth is,” He started not really knowing what the hell he was about to do but going along with his instincts. Thranduil turned to see him caught off guard. “I still want to apologize for your clothes. So, maybe, perhaps you know, we could …well, I could buy you, dinner? Breakfast? I mean…lunch…whatever, you know?”

Thorin slapped the table as if finishing an argument, he held the other male’s gaze lifting his chin in a sign of defiance. He was trying to convey confidence, to actually make the other believe he was not, in any way, a fool or an immature man. Thranduil was startled; he couldn’t hold his complete surprise at the sudden words spoken by the man that resembled in everything but race Thorin.

Even his nervous traits were there.

Thranduil longed to say yes, he longed to do something about this pain on his chest, to stop his misery.  Thranduil looked into those blue eyes and realized what he had done was foolish; he shouldn’t have come all the way here just to see this man. He shouldn’t have come to break the pact between him and his people.

Thranduil went to answer when, out of the corner of his eye he saw something across the street,  he turned around to see Celeborn standing at the other side watching him intently. With a frown of understanding Thranduil turned to Thorin who was waiting anxiously the answer.

“I’m afraid today is not possible.” He said drinking the last of his beverage. “Perhaps, I the fates are amiable with us we will find each other again, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thranduil stood up turning around to leave when a warm hand closed around his wrist. He felt electricity traveling up his arms, and soon after he found himself trapped into those electric, blue eyes.

“At least tell me your name.” There was a moment of doubt before Thranduil smiled sadly.

“Thranduil. My name is Thranduil.”

Thorin watched perplex and a little bit hurt and reject as the man left. He turned around, his eyes blazing with anger when they fell on the form of another man. Someone waiting across the street. Who the hell was him? Everything was going okay until this man appeared. Thorin watched as Thranduil approached the man. They seemed to be speaking but something was not right. They looked as if they were arguing, then without actually knowing how they disappeared. Thorin stood there for a few minutes, his mind reeling over what had happened.

In the end the only thing he knew for sure was one thing: his name was Thranduil and there was something familiar behind that strange name.

 

 

 


End file.
